Just remember to Smile
by Pinkdreess
Summary: Harry esta loco por su mejor amigo Dougie Poynter, quien sufre un duro golpe cuando es dejado por su novia Frankie. Podrá Harry al fin conquistar el corazón de Dougie.
1. Chapter 1

Just remember to SMILE

No puedo decir bien cuando empezó, solo se como termino, los dos en la cama, no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho esa noche. Todo pasó tan rápido y cuando abrí los ojos en la mañana, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Mi mejor amigo con casi 8 años de que nos conocemos, y en una noche todo se perdió, o eso creo. Pero lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro ahora es que todo va a cambiar, no sé si para mal o para bien, pero van a cambiar muchas cosas.

De repente me di cuenta de que unos ojos azules se abrían frente a mí.

_-Mejor deja de mirarme así que me vas a hojear- _el estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si lo de la noche pasada fuera lo más normal en nuestra amistad, o eso creo que era. Ya no estoy seguro de lo que era.

Pero mejor ir un par de meses atrás cuando todo esto comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Estábamos todos en el estudio preparándonos para la gira más importante, teníamos que visitar casi 30 países, eso significaba, mucho tiempo fura de casa, pero últimamente las cosas por casa no andaban bien. Doug había terminado con Frankie hacia 2 meses, Danny había tenido una horrible pelea con Georgia y yo veía que mi relación con Izzy no iba a durar mucho más. En síntesis estábamos todos prácticamente solteros menos Tom que era el único que podía mantener una relación.<p>

Estábamos haciendo los últimos preparativos para el Tour, Doug tenía que aprender las últimas dos canciones, porque no es lo mismo tocar en un estudio que en vivo. Tom estaba claramente nervioso porque el día siguiente teníamos que irnos, y había muchas cosas que faltaban hacer y Danny no ayudaba mucho con su mal humor por la reciente pelea. Y en lo que a mí me concernía solo me limitaba a tocar la batería. Yo creía que Doug podría aprender las dos canciones que le faltaban en un par de horas, se lo veía tan concentrado, tocando Shine a Light, era algo tan hermoso. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado y serio en toda mi vida, y es decir mucho, en casi 8 años, bueno si por ahí exagero un poco. Pero Doug es una persona muy… como decirlo, infantil? No, yo creo que la única definición para Dougie es, raro, es simplemente raro. Pero igual así lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos hacia 8 años atrás, el con sus 15 años, era algo tan seductor, tan inocente era tan simple. Yo había estado seguro de mi sexualidad hasta ese momento, no podía creer como un hombre me podía atraer tanto, era algo que nunca me había pasado en mi vida. Pero el enano dio vuelta mi mundo, lo cambio para bien, y otras cosas se me hicieron bastante más complicadas. Como las novias que él llevaba a la casa, es cierto que varias veces estuve celoso de ellas.

Pero igual yo nunca estuve con un hombre, nadie me atraía de la manera que lo hacía Doug. Sentir como el corazón se me aceleraba cuando me miraba, cuando estábamos tocando, todo el tiempo que estábamos cerca. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no besarlo y admitir de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentía por él. Siempre trate de salir con mujeres, e Izzy era mi último descubrimiento. Era muy bonita, pero no era Doug.

Yo salía con chicas de vez en cuando, un par de meses, como máximo 2 meses. Lo hacía para poder tapar cualquier rumor, además preferiría que me vieran como el rompe corazones, que al enamorado eterno de su mejor amigo, era algo patético, lo sé. .

Tom me saco de mis pensamientos, con un suave golpe en la nuca. Tom era la única persona que sabía que a mí me gustaba Doug, era el único en quien podía confiar, pero no porque no confiara en Danny, sino que es una de esas personas que no te juzga por nada. Eso si no le parecía bien lo que hacía con Izzy ni con las demás chicas que traje a casa.

-_Vamos Harry, despierta que tenemos que irnos a hablar con los de iluminación así terminamos de hacer los últimos retoques_- me dijo Tom

-_Si, ahora voy, Danny quédate con Doug y asegúrate de que se aprenda bien las canciones. No jueguen que mañana nos tenemos que ir, y no queremos hacer el ridículo en frente del público. ¿O sí?_- dije algo más duro de lo que pretendía, pero igual parece que los desperté.

-_Está bien Harry, cuando vuelvan ya me sabré las dos canciones, te lo prometo_- dijo el enano con esa cara de perrito mojado que me volvía loco.

-_Mas te vale que sea así, sino vas a ir desnudo todo el Tou_r- dijo Tom en tono de broma, pero a la vez con cierto tono de verdad.

Bajamos a hablar con los de las luces, habían surgido un par de problemas y no estaban las luces en el primer escenario que nos teníamos que presentar. Tom estaba hecho una furia, parecía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le iba a explotar como en los dibujos.

Yo estaba divertidísimo cuando vino otro técnico a decirnos que ya lo habían arreglado y que ya habían puesto las luces y las estaban probando. Ahí Tom se calmo mas, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervios. Visto que él había organizado prácticamente todo el Tour, porque con Doug en rehabilitaron por lo de Frankie, Danny que llegaba con algunas copas de más por alguna pelea con Georgia. Y yo que directamente estaba como un fantasma, el pobre de Tom se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo, como buena madre que es. Pero igual ahora la culpa me comía. Tom había tenido que lidiar con un montón de problemas y Danny y yo nos habíamos ocupado de traerle más, como para sumar a la lista. En síntesis últimamente seguía a Tom por todos lados para ver en que lo podía ayudar. Pero a un día del Tour no podía hacer mucho, pero igual lo intentaba.

Teníamos que salir esa noche a las 3 am para poder llegar a nuestro primer destino que era España, así por lo menos teníamos tempo de ver si surgía algún otro inconveniente con el escenario. Porque esta vez habíamos incorporado un montón de cosas nuevas y raras, que había creado Tom. Luego de que termináramos de revisar todo lo que había por hacer, volvimos a la sala de ensayos donde estaban Doug y Danny.

Se los veía a los dos muy campantes, como si estuvieran en el parque sin obligaciones, Tom estallo. Como un volcán, esto se iba a poner interesante.

-_NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR EN 5 HORAS. Tenemos que preparar muchas cosas todavía, porque hoy entre en sus cuartos y no vi las valijas armas, ¿o me equivoco? Me parece que no. Además Doug se tenía que aprender las canciones, espero por lo menos que este descanso muy panchos que se están tomando, sea por que las aprendió-_ gritaba Tom, estaba realmente enfurecido, y tenía razón.

-_Ey clama Tom calma, Doug ya las aprendió y las valijas se hacen en 5 minutos, camisas, pantalones, calzoncillos, medias, zapatillas, y nada más. Además no hemos descansado en una semana. Nos trajiste a la casa y no vimos a nadie en estos 7 días, además que ahora tenemos como 2 meses de viaje. Nos merecíamos un descanso del trabajo_.- dijo Danny con un tono tranquilo para poder aplacar a Tom

-_Es verdad Tom, déjalos que descansen un rato, ya tenemos casi todo listo. Nos queda terminar de hacer las valijas, e ir al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo. Y ya está, empieza el Tour_-Dijo Doug que parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad por que finalmente se había aprendido todas las canciones y no tenia que escuchar mas a Tom gritar.

-_Bueno, tienen razón-dijo resignado Tom- pero dentro de 15 minutos están en sus habitaciones haciendo las valijas y en 25 minutos los quiero en la camioneta para ir a despedir a las familias y de ahí al aeropuerto sin otra parada_.-

Seguido de eso se dio vuelta y se fue cargando a Marvin que acababa de llegar a la sala por los gritos de Tom, ese gato era increíble. Era lo único que podía calmar Tom, bueno Marvin y Gio.

_- Ay dios como se pone Tom con todo esto del Tour, es como una niña histérica. Se pone insoportable.- _

_- Ya lo sé Doug-__repuse__- pero tiene razón, nosotros no hemos hecho nada para ayudarlo, el solo tuvo que hacer y organizarlo todo. Eso debe ser una carga enorme. Además recuerden que este es el Tour más grande que hemos hecho y Tom le agrego un montón de cosas nuevas y geniales que nunca hemos usado. No es un simple concierto, son 30 países. _

_Solo digo que está en nosotros ayudarlo ahora porque antes no lo hicimos-_

_-Sabes algo, no sé si te acuerdas, porque nunca viniste a ver si estaba vivo. Pero yo estaba en rehabilitación, solo te quería recordar esa parte. Yo no pude hacer nada y lo sé, se que fui una gran molestia porque tendría que haber estado acá ayudándolos, pero no pude.- __en ese instante me di cuenta de que había hablado de mas y ahora tendría que pagar por ello__- Estaba muy deprimido Harry, y solo necesitaba que estén ahí ustedes y solo vinieron Tom y Danny. Y tú nunca apareciste. No estuve dos semanas. Estuve casi dos meses.- _Nunca había visto a Doug así pensé que se iba a largar a llorar en ese momento_- Y te espere todos los putos días de esos casi dos meses. Pero nunca llegaste, me decepcionaste. Pero cuando volví. Pensé en dejar todo eso en el pasado, pero me es muy difícil sabes._


	2. Chapter 2

No sabia que decir, Doug me había dejado sin palabras, el estaba llorando enojado, y a mi se me partió el corazón. No lo fui a visitar porque no podía verlo así de mal, cuando vino ese día a decirnos que se iba a internar porque pensaba que podía hacer alguna estupidez. Ese día no pude mirarlo, era horrible. Pensé en que podía perderlo para siempre, esa idea fue tan desesperante, que no pude ir. Muchísimas veces trate de entrar pero lo veía tan deprimido, ojeroso, flaco. Era algo que no podía soportar. Sabia que si entraba no iba a poder darle mi apoyo y decirle que todo estaba bien. Porque sabía que no era así, pensé que nunca más iba a volver a ser el de antes. Pensé que todo eso que representaba a Doug se había ido. Sabia que si entraba iba a empeorar todo, entornes prefería salir de ahí, llorando devastado e ir a tomar hasta perder la noción de lo que hacia. Llegar a casa y llorar con Izzy. Claro que ella pensaba que era solo por que es mi mejor amigo, pero no solo era eso. El es mi vida y yo veía como se marchitaba frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada.

Esos meses fueron la peor época de mi vida, hasta que un día el llego sonriente como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado casi dos meses desde que nos habíamos visto. Como si el tiempo que estuvo internado no hubiera pasado. Pensé que el nunca me iba a perdonar por lo que le había hecho, por nunca visitarlo. Pero me equivoque, o eso pensé.

-_Fue muy difícil para mi, ese lugar era horrible, me sentía totalmente solo, casi nadie venia. Solo venia mi madre, Tom y Danny, pero tu nuca. Ni una carta, nada. Solo me dejaste ahí como un perro. No se que te habrá pasado Harry, pero creo que tarde mucho mas en salir porque no estuviste ahí para mi. Ya pasaron ocho años desde que nos conocimos, no te parece que podrías haber pasado aunque fuera una sola vez. Cuando salí me jure nunca decírtelo, porque no quería que sintieras pena por mí. Porque no quería que sintieras culpa. Todos los días me convencía de que tendría que haber una razón muy fuerte como para que no vengas, para que mi mejor amigo no estuviera con migo en un momento así.- _el nunca entendería que para mi no era solo ir a ver a un amigo era sentir que perdía al hombre de mi vida-_ Y cuando salí me convencí de ello, e hice como que esos meses no habían pasado, y trate de olvidarlo. Cuando llegue y me abrazaste y lloraste, pensé que te podría perdonar, no es mismo día, pero con los meses por ahí con los años te podría perdonar. Pero aquí estas echándome la culpa de que no ayude a Tom con el Tour, porque claro para ti seguro estaba de vacaciones. Mira ya déjalo, tengo que irme a preparar las valijas antes de que llegue Tom a gritarme otra vez_. –

Luego de decirme todas esas cosas se fue como si nada, yo no podía creer todo lo que mis oídos habían escuchado. El había tardado en salir porque yo no tuve el valor de entrar a su habitación, porque ir había ido, solo que el no me vio porque me rompía antes de entrar. Yo les decía a los chicos que iría después, y lo hacia, todos los días, pero nunca pude entrar. Si verlo ya me provocaba eso, no sabia como podía reaccionar, al ver a alguien que amas tanto, en una situación así. Solo no podía.

_-Yo también me voy a prepara las valijas__- le dije a Danny que estaba con cara de preocupación_- _Todo va a salir bien, de verdad Danny, no te preocupes hablare con el- _

-_Mira Harry, el estuvo muy mal, de verdad. Era algo horrible, te lo digo porque yo lo veía, estaba tan apagado. Pensé que nunca más veríamos al Doug de siempre. Pero el se recupero y ahora esta como siempre, por favor has algo, recuerda que salio hace dos semanas, no queremos que le pasa nada a ninguno. De verdad estoy preocupado por el, por Tom, por vos, por todos. Porque son mi familia, de verdad, se que suena cursi, pero es como lo siento._ - Yo no podía mirar a Danny, sabia de lo que el hablaba, y seguramente estaba llorando. Lo notaba en su voz- _ Y si esto se rompe, no se que voy a hacer. Esta banda ha sido el apoyo tanto para Doug como para mí. Cuando __le__ dije a Tom que Doug entrara, era porque vi en el lo mismo que era yo de chico. Sabia lo que el sentía. Pero el era alguien tan fuete_. _Nunca mostraba lo que realmente le pasaba y creo que la suma de todas estas cosas le afectó con lo de Frankie. Y de vedad lo veo mal. Como nunca, por favor has algo al respecto. Se que el te escuchara, pero no lo hagas hoy, háblalo con el dentro de unos días. Ahora esta muy dolido_.- Y tras decir todo eso, se fue, dejándome totalmente confundido.

Tenia que hablar con Doug pero en unos días. No seria mejor que habláramos ahora. Pero es verdad lo que decía Danny, ahora teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, y ya me quedaban 2 minutos para bajar e ir al auto con la valija. Menos mal que ya la tenía preparada.

Subí a mi habitación, me fije que más faltaba, y baje al patio para entrar en el auto. Tom ya estaba ahí, mirando el reloj, esperando que pasaran los últimos minutos para poder entrar a gritarles.

Luego de 5 minutos bajaron, primero Doug, con cara de nada y se sentó al lado de Tom y luego Danny, con casi dos valijas.

_-¿Que llevas ahí adentro Danny_- Pregunto Tom con un dejo de histeria en la voz- _que te llevas el armario entero o que?- _

_-Es que no puedo solo llevar 3 camisas, o 3 pantalones, además llevo las remeras para el escenario, los pijamas, las remeras para salir, las zapatillas, un montón de cosas mas que no pueden faltar. –_

_-¿No que solo llevabas remeras, zapatillas, calzoncillos, medias y pantalones? Eso es mas de lo que lleva Gio de vacaciones y eso es decir mucho. Bueno da igual vamos que tenemos que pasar por cuatro casas. Y Nos quedan 3 horas, y tenemos que estar 1 hora antes en el aeropuerto.- _

Luego de decir esto, Tom termino de subir las maletas al auto y nos fuimos, primero pasamos por la casa d Gio que era la que estaba mas cerca. Tom le dejo a Marvin para que lo cuidara, luego pasamos por la casa de Danny, luego por la mía y finalmente por la de Doug. Y nos encaminamos a nuestro mas largo Tour, no sabíamos que nos podía esperar pero igual estábamos emocionados. Nadie hablaba estábamos todos pensando en nuestras cosas, generalmente gritábamos hacíamos chiste, pero el ambiente era algo tenso. Tom revisaba todo con nerviosismo, Danny estaba mirando su celular, Doug miraba para a fuera con la mirada perdida, y yo me limitaba a mirar la nuca de Doug tratando de ver como podía explicarle lo que paso durante esos meses. No creía que hubiera una respuesta decente para justificar mi comportamiento, pero lo tenía que solucionar. No quería perder una amistad así

Llegamos al hotel a eso de las 6 am, fuimos directo para nuestras habitaciones, cada uno tenia una habitación distintas, porque según Tom nos íbamos a distraer y no dormiríamos lo suficiente.

Llegue a mi habitación y me di cuenta de que Doug estaba atrás de mi, supongo que su habitación estaría en el mismo corredor que el mío, o eso esperaba.

- _Ey Harry espera, sobre lo que dije antes… lo siento de verdad. Nunca quise decirte eso, se que fue duro para todos._ – creí que iba a morir en ese momento, el me pedía perdón por algo que ni siquiera había hecho el-

-_Doug, no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo se que todo este asunto… lo mío no tiene perdón, te deje solo cuando mas me necesitabas_ – no lo podía mirar a los ojos, el solo hecho de que me pidiera perdón por haberme dicho toda la verdad. Todo lo que el sentía, todo lo que había sufrido- _Ahora tenemos que desempacar todo e irnos a las entrevistas. Vístete rápido así podemos ir por un café. _

Doug se quedo en la puerta quieto, como incomodo.

-_Eh Harry… hubo un problema con las habitaciones y… este… bueno tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación. Solo hay una cama, Tom esta abajo tratando de conseguir otras habitaciones pero dicen que no hay más. Así que creo que seremos tú y yo, y Danny y Tom. _


	3. Chapter 3

- _Ey Harry espera, sobre lo que dije antes… lo siento de verdad. Nunca quise decirte eso, se que fue duro para todos._ – creí que iba a morir en ese momento, el me pedía perdón por algo que ni siquiera había hecho el-

-_Doug, no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo se que todo este asunto… lo mío no tiene perdón, te deje solo cuando mas me necesitabas_ – no lo podía mirar a los ojos, el solo hecho de que me pidiera perdón por haberme dicho toda la verdad. Todo lo que el sentía, todo lo que había sufrido- _Ahora tenemos que desempacar todo e irnos a las entrevistas. Vístete rápido así podemos ir por un café._

Doug se quedo en la puerta quieto, como incómodo.

-_Eh Harry… hubo un problema con las habitaciones y… este… bueno tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación. Solo hay una cama, Tom esta abajo tratando de conseguir otras habitaciones pero dicen que no hay más. Así que creo que seremos tú y yo, y Danny y Tom._

_¿No te molesta verdad?_- estaba claramente nervioso Doug, pero molestarme a mi, justo, es más creo que esto era lo que necesitábamos.

-_No Doug, porque voy a tener problema en que duermas aquí, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdas, cuando nos íbamos de gira y extrañabas a tu familia. Eras más enano que ahora y eso es decir mucho-_

_-Ay que gracia me da Harry, no sabes. Y no extrañaba solo me gustaba molestarte_- Repuso Doug con esa sonrisa que tanto había anhelado.

-_Claro ,claro ,pero bien que llorabas. Vamos entra que tenemos un baño para dos y tenemos solo una hora y media-_

_-Si el problema es el baño nos bañamos juntos, jaja solo bromeo_- me parecía a mí o esa risa fue nerviosa. Bah de seguro ya me estoy imaginando cosas, seguro es por lo que dijo hoy.

-_Vamos Doug ya se que estas bromeando, o acaso piensas que me voy a bañar contigo-_aunque no estaría mal_-vamos adentro que van a salir las personas de las habitaciones a decirnos que nos callemos._

Los dos entramos a nuestra habitación, había una cama enorme en el medio, un armario lo suficientemente grande como para que entremos los dos. Eso me dio muchas ideas que tuve que sacar de mi mente porque claro, el responsable de todas mis fantasías estaba al lado mío en la misma habitación. También había dos mesitas de luz, una a cada lado de la cama con un velador encima. Un televisor en frente de la cama, y por ultimo el baño. Era realmente todo muy grande en ese hotel. O por ahí así lo había pedido Tom ya que teníamos que estar de a dos. Y éramos bastante desordenados, por no decir un desastre. Yo creo que si Gio no recogiera la ropa o lavara los platos. Viviríamos en un chiquero, pero bueno ahora lo importante era como hacia para dormir con Doug. En la misma cama, sin poder hacer nada, esto sin duda seria la peor tortura de mi vida. Pero lo tenía que soportar, el pobre estaba hecho un desastre.

_-Bueno entra tu a bañarte que eres el que mas tarda_-le dije a Doug mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas de la maleta, bueno la mitad porque solo nos quedábamos unos 4 días.-_Con tu pelo y todas las cosas que haces eres peor que una chica. Creo que Gio tarda menos._

_-Pero mira mi cabello, es sedoso y brillante, además soy una diva_- y se fue haciéndose el ofendido- _además Gio no tarda menos que yo_- grito desde el baño

Termine de sacar las cosas de la maleta y me acosté en la cama, era enorme, a mirar tele hasta que Doug terminara de bañarse. Luego de media hora mas finalmente salio del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura. Dios que ese chico no se da cuenta de lo que puede provocar, todo mojado y con esa media sonrisa que… dios como me podía.

-_Bueno me voy a bañar así salimos_- dije mientras me metía al baño- _ah si, tardaste mas de media hora._- dije asomando la cabeza y viendo a Doug en calzoncillos tirado en la cama.

Pero este chico me iba a matar. No sabía si podría soportar los 4 días que faltaban, y todavía no llego la peor parte. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no tirarme encima de el, pero lo lograría. Nuestra amistad es más importante que un capricho de chico, como era el mío. Bueno eso me obligaba a creer, porque no podía estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Eso era el, mi mejor amigo, tendría que mantener esa idea fija en mi cabeza. Pero presentía que Doug lo iba a hacer mucho más difícil de lo que era.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno sé qué hace mucho que no subo algún capitulo, pero estuve bastante complicada con los finales y no tuve tiempo de escribir. En las vacaciones adelante algo y espero poder seguir subiendo. Si hay algo mal escrito perdón es que mi amiga los corrige. Pero está de viaje y no puede ayudarme, así que me arriesgo a subirlo así. Espero que alguien lo lea… no? Bueno si estás leyendo esto y te gusto o queres putearme porque no subo, tenes todo el derecho a dejar reviews. Dale copate yo se que quieren dejar reviews. Espero que les guste y les dejo el 4° capitulo. Besos :3 **

**Ah, el ultimo capitulo estaba mal, onda estaba el texto todo junto y ya lo corregí, no me di cuenta hasta que una amiga me dijo. **

Tenía esa capacidad de volverme loco, con cualquier cosa, desde esa sonrisa, hasta sus locuras.

Ya Harry deja de pensar en eso, un día de estos me volveré loco, de verdad tendría que empezar a hacer otra cosa porque me volvería loco.

Termine de bañarme, y cuando salí Doug ya estaba cambiado, me puse los pantalones la remera y zapatillas y nos fuimos. Claro yo había tenido la decencia de salir en boxers, no como el otro. Al bajar fuimos directo para el bar del hotel para pedir un café y así poder llevar a cabo las entrevistas de todo el día. Teníamos que ir a las radi os, luego a una firma de autógrafos y a un programa de televisión. Tom quería pasar por el estadio para ver si hacia falta algo y para hacer las pruebas de sonido. Y finalmente teníamos que dar el concierto y así durante 4 días mas, amaba estar de gira, pero algún día nos podíamos saltar alguna entrevista e ir a la playa.

No digo que no hagamos nada, pero solo una entrevista, media hora de playa, hace tanto tiempo que no teníamos un descanso que ya me olvide como era. Bueno esta bien soy bastante dramático, pero es verdad con todo esto del Tour del CD, todo Tom nos tenía trabajando las 24 horas del día. Que conferencias, entrevistas, radios, grabar el CD. Pero es lo que elegimos y hay que aceptar lo que tenemos.

Además quien puede ver a la persona que ama todos los días, en el trabajo, no todo el mundo puede. Igual hay días que eso no parecía tan conveniente.

-_Vamos Harry que llegamos tarde a la entrevista de la radio-_dijo Tom ya con nervios_-Tenemos que ser puntuales porque si no se nos retrasan todos los horarios-_

_-ya calma amigo, un día de estos no me sorprendería que vinieras lleno de canas. Te haces muchos problemas -_dijo Danny fastidiando a Tom, creo que ya es su deporte de preferencia_-En algún momento de tu vida tendrás que respirar._

_-Ya cállate idiota, es importante que lleguemos a tiempo, además a mi no me gusta esperar, así que tampoco quiero que me esperen- _repuso Tom un poco mas calmado_-Y ahora todos adentro de la camioneta que tenemos un día bastante atareado._

La única cosa que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era saber que iba a dormir con Doug. No creo que él tenga problemas con eso. Pero por mi parte no podre pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Es que ese chico tiene esa cualidad de volverme loco, además hoy nos cantamos unas cuantas verdades. Bueno en realidad el me las dijo a mi, pero el punto es el mismo, no creo que alguna vez volvamos a ser los amigos de antes, los que lo único que se preocupaban era por divertirse. Porque desde hace un tiempo esos juegos que teníamos, pasaron a ser un problema para mí. Porque sé que, por más que en el escenario hagamos un juego de besos y demás, él es totalmente heterosexual.

Además si existiera una mínima posibilidad de que fuera homosexual, nunca saldría con alguien como yo. Pero la verdad es que después de ocho años ya uno pierde las esperanzas. Si hubiera pasado algo habría sido en estos años. No una noche solo porque dormimos en una misma cama. Desde que me di cuenta que en realidad yo no jugaba y me di cuenta que me gustaba Doug. El fue el único en quien pensé en salir. Nunca me plantee salir con otros hombres que no sean Doug. Porque es verdad que salí con mujeres, pero nunca podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera el. Es algo que se que nunca va a pasar porque estoy completamente enamorado de el y no hay escapatoria. Y en estos meses que pasaron y pensé que lo perdia, me di cuenta cuanto lo quiero.

Luego del largo día de entrevistas, por fin llego lo más esperado. El primer show con todas estas cosas nuevas que había preparado Tom. Fue uno de los conciertos más locos y geniales que tuvimos, eso es decir bastante. Porque en más de un concierto nos hemos desnudado todos. Pero este fue especial, entre los fuegos artificiales, los efectos en las pantallas gigantes. Fue maravilloso. Pero tenía un presentimiento de que esa noche no podría dormir bien, por más cansado que este después del concierto, porque durante toda la noche lo único que estaba en mi mente era Doug.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me di cuenta de que había un sillón en la salita, ese sillón era mi única salvación esta noche. Porque sabia que por mas que no pasara nada entre nosotros, yo iba a tratar de que pase. Y eso seguramente arruinaría la banda.

-Doug, esta noche voy a ser bueno y como soy el mayor voy a dormir en el sillón de la salita- trate de que mis palabras no sonaran forzadas y creo que lo había logrado- ¿O quieres tu el sillón?-

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir en la cama?- casi me salta el corazón del pecho cuando escuche esas palabras de sus labios. Cuando lo mire parecía un cachorrito mojado- Es que Salí hace 4 días del centro y no quiero dormir solo. Solo por esta noche, ¿puede ser?-

-Esta bien, solo por esta noche voy a ser tu osito de peluche, pero mañana te compro un oso de verdad. Asi nunca mas vas a dormir solo- la verdad es que en el estado que estaba en ese momento no lo podía dejar. Ademas parecía que se estaba por poner a llorar, no soportaría verlo llorar- ¿Tanto te afecto ese centro? ¿Tan feo era?

-Era horrible, blanco, todo blanco, tenia un olor a muerte. Como los hospitales es una sensación horrible cuando estas ahí. Sientes que las paredes se achican, que vas a morir ahí solo. Que ya nadie se acuerda de ti, es como cuando tienes una pesadilla y sabes que estas soñando y no te puedes depertar. Pero lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas y luego lo dejas de intentar porque sabes que en algún momento se va a acabar y te vas a despertar y va a ser solo un tonto sueño. – yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabia que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar, pero no lo podía contener. Me quede en el borde de la cama parado mirándolo como mi mejor amigo y mi amor se iba rompiendo cada vez mas- Bueno fue así, tan solo un horrible sueño, pero todas las noches vuelve una y otra vez. Recuerdos de la misma pesadilla que sabes que paso, pero que puede volver en cualquier momento. No culpo a nadie mas que a mi mismo por lo que me pasaba, fue mi culpa llegar a ese estado. Solo que todos los dias que pase allí adentro sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar.-

No pudo mas con su relato y empezó a llorar, fue una de las escenas mas horribles de mi vida, el estaba tumbado en la cama llorando desconsoladamente y sus gritos eran desgarradores. Parecia que lo estaban matando y realmente debio ser horrible y no estuve ahí para el.

-Doug ven, ya paso todo va a estar bien- me acerque a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Cuando termine de acostarme me abrazo como un niño pequeño. Mi corazón se iba desgarrando cada vez mas- Por favor Doug no puedo verte así, sabes que estaremos en todo momento junto a ti. Que lo que paso fue solo una etapa y que ya estas con nosotros. Mira estamos en otro país de gira, ya paso, volviste a tu vida. El centro ya quedo en el pasado y si alguna vez llegas a caer, estaremos ahí antes de que golpees el suelo. Vamos a ser tu soporte y no vas a caer. Lo juro-


End file.
